Of Flocks and Packs
by Miss.MirandaBVB
Summary: Carefree and young spirited Media is a bird kid with a fox tail. After being separated from her pack, she finds herself in the care of Max and the flock. Followed by Max's cousin. David. While looking for her siblings and her pack, Media shows life to the flock while David shows her the reality of love. Follow this bushy tailed girl on a adventure of life. I know summery is corny.
1. Safe and soundfor now

Hi, I'm Miranda and this is a story that me and my cousin made. Please enjoy. Review!

Chapter 1: Safe in Sound…for now.

Media's Pov:

I was sleeping like a cloud…all was nice…all was soft…but, I'm not safe at all, am I? This was the truth. I was never safe. Not from white coats, Erasers, or the school. I had my fears and I've had my doubts on the meaning of life living there. However, I pulled through and I'm making my way of living. I was sleeping sound. Like I was numb to the core. No…my instincts are coming back. My tail is twitching. My eyes are flickering, like a light is shaking me awake telling me to "Get up!"

"Get up!" I opened my eyes in a hurry to see what was disturbing my sleep. Goshi? "Come on! There coming! God saw them coming a mile away. We have to leave!" I pulled myself up and took in my surroundings. God was sniffing around for god knows what. God was the leader of our pack. He is a regular Fox. Goshi is my best friend. She is a Fox, but she can communicate with humans.

As for me, I am Media. Call me Meds if you want. I am 1% Fox, 1% bird, and 97% human. I have the wings of a bird and the red bushy tail of a red fox. This is my story…this is what it's like to be a mutant freak.

"Run!" Goshi yelled from behind. She worries too much. She's like a mother in a way. Not a good way however. I yawned and waved it of while stretching. "Calm down. I just woke up, ya know…" She growled and tugged on my dress with her teeth. "Foolish! There on our tail! Not literal."

Oh. This was pretty big. We should leave. I picked up what belongings where mine and stretched out my long wings. Oh that felt good. "Come on. God and Lain already left." They did didn't they. "You should have left too. You know who fast I am." She nodded "Falsest thing I've ever seen." I smirked. I loved when she and God bragged about my speed and might.

Lain on the other hand, hated me. She and God are mates and she doesn't trust humans. Not even me. She rarely allows Goshi near her. It's the cold nights I love. When we all huddle together for warmth and sleep in a grate big furry pile.

Goshi took off like a jack rabbit. Only faster considering on how she eats them every time she can. After a while I felt like leaving. That is till I felt the heavy foot of an Eraser foot on my tail. I yelped in pain and tried to pull it back. The weight was too much and I couldn't move my tail.

The sound of a loud crunch caught my attention. The weight was released and I felt my tail was released of the great mass. It was possibly broken. A thud hit the ground gathering my attention. The Eraser was on the ground. Cold dead.

I shivered and looked at what had saved me. It was a boy. No more than an inch taller than me. He had silk black hair that stopped at his neck. His green eyes had amazement. He was just an ordinary boy. So how could he? No way! He must have hit the soft part on his neck. That takes them down fast.

"Are you alright? That thing just broke your tail right?" What-? My tail? I looked at my tail and saw that is was crooked. Oh no! I swooped up my tail and ran my fingers through it gently. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt! Tears took its toll and I began shaking. Never have they broke my tail. Never!

"Does it hurt that bad? Come on, my ant is a vet and I bet she can help." I looked at this human with shock. Is he applying that his ant or he don't care what I am? Something however put me at ease. The fact that he rescued me. That must be it. Or is it his charm? Huh. Get real.

I slowly limped towered him and managed to find my balance. My tail laid limply on the ground. I would have to drag it. "Just hang on, my cousin and her friends should be here soon. My name is David. What's yours?" Is he trying to make conversion? What a real lame one this one is. No, I'm being mean. This guy saved my life. The least I could do is talk to him, Right?

"Media. I prefer to be called Meds." "Meds. At least it's not Fang. Or Nudge, or even Gazzy." Gazzy? What? "Oh, it's my cousin's friend's names. There like you, ya know?" "I doubt it. I'm a freak. ""No. They have wings like you. My cousin's name is Max and she and her gang have wings like you. I found out about her existence about a month ago. Cool huh?" Cool? This kid…

Before I could think, my vision became blurry and I felt the impact of hard ground hitting my head. My eyes widened and feel limp. Little did I know that the Eraser from earlier had a tranquilizer and he nailed me good with it. All became numb and once again, it was like I fell asleep on a cloud. Like I was safe and sound…for now.

Sorry, that's all for chapter one. It's my first post and my first story. So I hope you like it enough to read and review it. The flock come in of course.

P.M me for some pointers!


	2. The free fox and the caged bird

Chapter 2

The free fox and the caged bird.

Max's POV:

I looked around the forest with Fang and Iggy for David. Let me rewind this for you.

_**Me and Fang where flying around the forest by mom's house when he caught sight of a bunch of foxs. "Max, there's a pack of Fox's running from somethin." I smirked "That's the most I hered you say for the past week." He glared at me with is arms crossed. "Max, focus. I think there might be something wrong."**_

_**We looked around till my eyes landed on a big fury Eraser. He was walking at a pace till he stoped and looked at the ground. "Do you think he's after us?" I asked Fang shook his head "No, they wouldn't be able to find us. You took the chip out, remember?" Yeah, but...why is there a Eraser?" **_

_What if it's another experiment? _

_**Damn it voice! Oh, I mean dad. It can't be a experiment. This close to us? It's not a act of fate.**_

_Or is it Maximum? It could just be that._

_**Whatever. I'll check it out. I flew down and began search for this experiment. My eyes scavenged till they stoped on a girl and a fox. The girl looked young. Our age. She had long burgundy red hair that curled toward the end. Grate. Another red haired hottie. Her eyes were miss matched. One was gold and the other was silver. She had on a dirty sun dress and she was bare foot.**_

_**She had wings like us. Hers were white , witch trailed down to a soft grey to a pitch black.**_

_**What caught my attention the most was her tail. It was a fox tail. The other fox ran off pretty fast. She just stood there staring into outer space. What a hippie.**_

_Don't be so judgmental, Max. Your not exactly a cupcake yourself._

_**Why yo-**_

_**"Max!" I looked up at Fang who was still hovering over the trees and pointing at a airborne Eraser. I flew up and began fighting. While me and Fang attacked the sucker, I'd forgotten about where the girl was. Grate going, Max.**_

_**"Max! 90° up!" Fang said while kicking the Eraser in the neck. I looked up and nearly had my face smashed into another Eraser's foot. I snapped my wings back and dogged the boot barely. I pulled somethin in my right wing and couldn't fly. I was about to make compact with a branch till a pair of arms caught me. I expected them to be Fang's, but they were Iggy's.**_

_**"Jeez, your heavy." He teased. I socked him in his shoulder and he flexed it like it was trance. "Your lucky I showed up." I smiled. "I am lucky." I adjusted my wings till they were fixed. "Thanks Iggtard." "Your welcome Maxin."**_

_**We flew up and saw that Fang had gotten the rest. "So how did you know we were here?" Iggy shrugged. "David and I left the house to look for y'all. David actually said he saw a group of foxs running toward the north side of the forest." Which reminds me...**_

_**"Hey, the Erasers were after another experiment. I was about to approach her till the Erasers showed up. I lost sight of her. Let's start looking." Iggy sighed. Fang started smirking. Oh, yea..."Not including Iggy. Just...keep a sharp ear out for helicopters." He nodded.**_

After what seemed like forever, I got a call from my BlackBerry. Mom bought me a cheap phone, but hey. It works. I answered it. "Hello?" "Max! Come quickly. I need help. I'm at the Eastern side of the forest." "Got it. Bye David." I swung around to the others. "David needs help. Maybe he font her."

We flew till we reached a huge tree with blue flowers. We landed softly on the forest ground. There David was with a red haired hippie on his back. "Good, you font her. Saved us the trouble." He rolled his eyes. "An Eraser broke her tail. I hit him in the back of his neck with a rock." Well that will do it.

"Hey, what wrong with her? She sleeping?" David just noticed. "Oh, yeah. He hit her with a tranquilizer. She'll be out for hours." "Well that sucks. We should get her back to mom. She'll know what to do. Come on." Me and Iggy carried David while that left Fang holding no name hippie.

When we got home mom looked after her while I walked outside with a glass of lemonade. Didn't Minchin I had cookies did I? Well I did. This was h-e-a-VAN! Oh yeah. I sat in on the porch swing and used one foot to rock it slightly. I closed my eyes and thought of our new life. It was nice being with mom and Ella. The flock was safe. Everything was normal. Is...is that good? I miss the action, sight seeing, flying! I'm not even aloud to leave city limits. Looks like the fox is free and the bird is caged.

I felt the swing jiggle and it felt like I wasn't alone. I pecked one eye and saw that lonesome, dark, and silent figure. "Waz up, Fang?" "Nothing. Just thought I'd take one of these and have a sip of this." I opened both eyes. Fang had one of my cookies and my glass of lemonade. "Fang, you better not." He did. He ate a piece of ice from my glass.

The second thing I hate the most. Why I otta-

"So Max. What are we going to do with the red head asleep on the couch?" That I didn't know. "Well...I don't know. Keep her here till she gets better?" He smirked "The famous Maximum Ride doesn't have a plan, does she?" I laid my head on his shoulder. "Nope. I'm clueless. What are we going to do?" He laid his head on mine and entwined his fingers in mine.

"I don't know. We'll think of something. I'm sure of it." We stayed that way for awhile. When I was about to fall asleep, he pulled his hand to my face. I opened my eye. He had the cookie he took earlier and was holding to my mouth. "Open up." I obeyed and took a bit of the cookie. "Come on, it's dinner time." I hadn't realised it was night time now. But I wasn't going to argue. Hells yeah! It's burgers and fries tonight!

Walking in, me and Fang saw a figure in the living room. It was the girl. She seemed a bit frantic till David came in. "Hey! Your up Meds. How's your tail feel?" She looked at her tail then back at him. "It's fine. Where am I, David?" "My aunt's house. This is my cousin Max and this guy is Fang."

"Meds? Did someone say she needs meds?" Mom walked in and nearly dropped a bowl of cookie batter. "Oh, it seems our little fox woke up. Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Yeah, but um...my name is Meds. I don't want any medication." "Alright. Follow children. Dinners ready." "Wait. Come on. You need new clothes and I think a shower would make you feel better." I said leading her up the stairs. We went to the bathroom and I gave her a change of cloths. "You know how to-" "yeah. I know." "Ok. Well, meet you downstairs."

**Ending the chapter here. Sorry. The world's best dog died last night and I just font out. Sorry. It's going to be hard to write.**

**R.I.P Smokey Powell**

**Age:13.**

**You where my favourite dog since I was 3.**


	3. Something oddand something warm

Chapter 3

Something odd and something warm

Media's POV:

I turned on the warm water and stood in the shower. "Wow..." it felt good and relaxing. It's been awhile... I probably smell like dirt and sweat. Ah...this is nice. A knock on the door interrupted my shower. "Yes?" "It's Max. I put out some clean clothes for you. There on the sink." " Ok, thank you." She closed the door.

Max...seemed nice. I'm not one to judge others. Only if I get a strange feeling about them. After cleaning my hair with the shops and bubbles, I got out and dried off. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. My arms had bruise and marks on them from

Erasers. I sighed and got dressed in what Max got me.

A bra, underwear, tank top, a black shirt, and grey shorts. I opened up the bedroom door and peeked out. There was a little girl about six or seven years old. She had long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She was humming a tune and caught me staring at her. I kept staring at her. I couldn't believe how cute she was.

I blushed wanting to hold her and play games like hide and seek or tag. She remained me of a girl at the school I use to play with. Well, when we got free time that is. She smiled at me. "My name is Angle, and I think your cute too. We can play hide and seek after dinner. Ok?" I widened my eyes. A mind reader...which means she can manipulate other's with her mind too.

"Come on, let's go eat, Meds." She grabbed my hand and walked me down. When we reached downstairs, everyone was at a large table. I sat down next to Angle and a dark haired kid. "Welcome sweetheart. How was the shower?" She smiled loading me a plate of fries. "It was lovely. It felt nice...and refreshing." I blushed.

She was about to put a burger on my plate. I paled and swallowed. Just the site of meat made my stomach turn. I was raised to eat fruit and vegetables. Never meat. Goshi and God ate that. One time I tried it and got sick. David noticed "She doesn't eat meat. Right?" I looked up at him and nodded. "Sorry! I didn't know." "It's not your fault. I-I just really get sick off of meat. Even if it's cooked. I'm the one who should be sorry."

" You don't eat meat!?" Yelled a girl with black hair. Her eyes matched Max's perfectly. I shook my head. "Can't." She gulped down a big bit. "I see. Oh, my name is Ella by the way." I smiled. "I'm Media, but please call me Meds." A boy who looked like Angle grinned. "I'm Gazzy." "Hi! I'm Nudge. Your really pretty. Oh, I love your hair! Is it a natural red? It looks like you dyed it!" I boy with strawberry hair held a hand over her mouth. I on the other hand, was about to panic. "I'm a natural red head. I would never dye my hair." I felt a smirk. I turned around and saw that the dark haired boy was smirking. "I'm Fang." I nodded.

"Iggy, I'm blind so...yeah." said the strawberry haired boy. The older woman sat down after serving everyone. "I'm Valencia. Max and Ella's mom. You can call me mom too. Everyone here does." I smiled and felt a warm feeling in my chest. I took a fry and shoved it in my mouth. I was salty and made me cringe. David laughed at me.

"What do you eat? I can get it for you." He smiled. I blushed a little. "Um, I eat vegetables and fruits." He got up and left me with the other people. "Meds said we could play hid and seek after dinner tonight. Anyone in?" Nudge and Gazzy perked up. "Yea! Max, Fang, and Iggy never play!" Ella joined in. Max rolled her eyes. "Of course not. We are to old for that."

I frowned. "Your never to old. Don't you want to have the kids life you never had?" Max glared at me. "Just because I was raised in a lab means that I never had a childhood!?" I shook my head. She took it the wrong way.

"You didn't have a childhood. That was the life of a tormented prisoner. You haven't had the chance yet. That's way I'm living it now..." "Because she didn't have that too, Max." Angle finished. Little mind reader. Max's face softened. "Oh yeah, sorry. I'd forgot we weren't alone." Fang looked at Max and half smiled. "Is that the best you can do?" She laughed. I smiled and felt the strange feeling in my stomach again. It was warm and fluttering.

David chuckled coming back from getting me a salad. I cocked my head to the side. "What?" He started to laugh uncontrollably. "Your face...just now...I-it was like your a cute puppy dog! You looked so confused." He said between fits of laughter. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"A confused dog...? Oh, Hey! That's not nice!" I said giggling. A new voice scared me. "Hey, I'm a confused dog. What about me?" I turned around and saw a black dog. He looked like the dog from Wizered of Oz. Angle came behind and picked him up. "That's why his name is Total." She smiled. She sure does put her power to use.

I got up after eating. "Thank you for the dinner. It was really something else. Angle, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella. After we play, I must leave. I don't know how to thank you guys. I'm glad to have meet you all. You have done more for me then you think." Angle stood up winning. "No! Stay! Please, Meds? I don't want you to leave." I shook my head sadly.

"I'm sorry Angle. I have to find my pack. And when I do, I'll find my family." I began to turn around before a bunch of kids tackled my legs.

"What pack? We font you all alone." David said coolly. I looked at the kids and sighed. "Goshi, God, and Lean. Goshi was raised in the lab too. Considering how I'm 1% Fox, I can communicate with real Fox's." He ran a hand threw his hair. "At least stay for tonight." He told me.

I looked at Valencia. She smiled and nodded her head. "Um, ok. Just for tonight." The kids cheered and danced around. I made eye contact with Max. She was looking at me with a sad smile. She motioned me to meet her in the other room with out the others.

I walked in and sat down. She leaned against the window. "Sorry about earlier." She mumbled. I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I should have put it in a different way."

Ok, enough apologies. After an hour, Me, Angel, Gazzy, Ella and Nudge played hid in seek for about two whole hours. It was fun, we where told to come in. After the kids were put to bed, Me, Max, Iggy, Fang, and David stayed up in the living room. They told me their story's. They had been threw a lot...

"What about you?" Asked Max. I looked at her for a minute. Here we go.

_I stood shaking as the cold ice box chilled my skin. Frozen tears froze my face even more. The door slammed open revealing Hannah. She was the only human friend I had. She ran to me and picked up my frail body. "She's almost reached her limit! Sir, can we please take her back!?" Dr. Bruno snorted. "Yes, but don't care so much for this experiment 40279. She isn't human."_

_I wanted to tell him off, but Hannah stoped me from saying anything. She ran me out of the ice box and back to my room. It's been about three months since they separated me from my siblings. My brother and sister. Hannah shoved me under the blankets and got in next to me._

_She rubbed my arms to try and warm me up. Taking my frozen fingers and breathed on them to provide heat. She would whisper her apologize to me for bring a white coat. Even thoew I knew she did it for my brother. She and him had been in love. When we where separated, Hannah stayed with me because I was the youngest. She knew I wouldn't survive on my own. I was only seven years old._

_Hannah was eighteen at the time. She was the youngest of the staff at The Tulsa Institute for a better tomorrow. After I fell asleep for about three hours, Hannah's scream woke me up. I snapped my eyes open. A huge wolf like Eraser was inching its way to us._

_He ignored Hannah and went after me. After throwing a bag over my head and knocking me out, I woke up in a forest. My gown was in sheds. I looked to my left and saw a dead Eraser. I got up running. Had someone killed him for me?_

_I stopped in my tracks to see a Fox. Since our DNA was the same in a way, I font her harmless. She opened her mouth. "Hello, I see you woke up so let's leave before they start looking for us." My mouth hung open. She sighed._

_"Yes, I'm an experiment too. I'm experiment 40277. You and I are next to each other. Now chop chop, girl. We have to flee." She turned around and ran. I wasn't to far behind her. After three years of traveling, me and Goshi, a name I gave her, had font a two person Fox pack. We where excepted quickly._

_We stayed together all the time. We where family._

Till yesterday that is. I hope to see Goshi soon. She was like a mother in a way. Always protecting me from danger. I also remembered how much I missed my siblings and Hannah. They where the ones I missed the most. I needed to find them.

After telling my story I felt Max stand up. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go look for them." I looked up at her. "I don't know where they are..." I said laying out on the couch. David looked at me. "Didn't you say that you guys had been at The institute of a better tomorrow? Maybe their still there." He had a point. "It's possible...I mean I was the one to be transferred. Not them." Iggy got up and grabbed his jacket. "We'll leave a note saying that we want fishing and will be gone for a few days." I sat up. "Really? You guys are willing to help me?" Fang gave me a duh face. "Of course. You are what, like 15 16 years old? You need a family." I looked around the room.

"What about David?" I asked knowing he can't just grow wings and fly like us. He smiled. "I have a car. When you guys get tired, I can drive you." So all the adults or should I say, teens where going. Maybe it won't be that bad making friends like me. I mean I had been surrounded by Fox's my whole life pretty much. What could it hurt to be friends with a flock of birds.

Being with them was something odd. And yet...it was something warm.

**I know it's short, but I've been slacking and I'm not afraid to admit it. I don't exactly do my homework, so school work isn't the problem. It's the fact that when I get home, I fall asleep almost when I open the front door. Chapter post will be a bit slow. Don't worry. I'm not going to abandon them. If you have read my story NOW! Then the next chapter will be posted soon. Bye ~ ****（*****⌒****３*********）****(*^o^)****／＼****(^-^*)( ^-^)****ノ****∠※****。****.:*:****・****'° **


End file.
